Life of Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Two Blue macaws, Blu and Jewel, both living in Moose Lake, Minnesota find each other and fall in love, to spend every day together for the rest of their lives. The story that happens before the events in "Roses"! Enjoy!
1. Coffee Shop

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we get to what this will be… Yes… I know… I still got the last chapter of A Falcon's Fondness to finish and I promise… No wait! Pinkie promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, that I will finish that story!**

 **Anyway… On to this now!**

 **So… Since I written, "Roses", I been thinking from time to time… How would Blu and Jewel's relationship look like if it happened in Minnesota and if birds acted in a human setting, drove cars, wore clothes, stuff like that…**

 **Well… After a lot of time to think about it, I decided to finally do it!**

 **Well I think I bored you to death with this author's note enough, so without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coffee Shop

* * *

As another normal Saturday, winter cold, wore on in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota, everyone was doing what they normally do, either strolling in the park or ice skiing, enjoying the day as all birds do on such a lovely winter day. In the town itself, busy with cars waiting at red lights and others eating at restaurants or diners, in one certain bookstore, a young male adult Blue macaw was putting on his jacket, to go out to the next door coffee shop.

"Mom, I'm going for a quick coffee break, you want anything?" The male shouted lightly to his mother, who was in back going through a fresh order of books.

"Yes son, can I just have a small latte?" The male's mother called back.

"Sure mom, be back." The male answered.

"Thanks Blu, enjoy your break." Blu's mother, who was named Mary said happily as Blu went out of the bookstore.

Blu was a 24 year old (Every bird has human's age, if you are confused!) who recently graduated from collage, majoring in literature and English and for now, before finding a steady job, he was helping his mother with the family bookstore. Blu had a mostly good life in Moose lake, he got very good grades in school growing up, managed to get into a very good college, despite being not the social type and he had the most loving mother ever. Except for one, very emotional fact… Blu's father… The one who continued the family bookstore that his grandfather founded, died when Blu was still very young, it was his father who inspired Blu to read and his father would read wonderful and famous stories to Blu whenever the young one was bored.

When Blu's father, David, died in a terrible accident, Blu was devastated and heartbroken, as well as his mother, but Blu knew that to honor his father, he would continue to do what his father inspired him to do and he kept that promise. That fact still and always stayed in Blu's heart and mind.

But back to the present…

Blu walked the very few steps to the coffee shop and opened the door, warm again as the heater was a relief from the outside cold and Blu rubbed his wings together before stepping in line for the coffees.

While Blu was waiting in line, at one of the tables in the shop seated two females, a Blue macaw and a toucan, who were having a friendly chat. One of them, the Blue macaw went by the name of Jewel.

Jewel was a 23 year old, who, like Blu, recently graduated from college and was now in her first year of being an elementary school teacher. She lived with her father, for now, taking care of him and herself in a house in Moose Lake. She loved her work and seeing all her little students made her happy, it's what she always wanted to do, since her mother used to be one too…

And like Blu… Jewel's mother was dead. Jewel's mother died when Jewel was also young, from cancer. Jewel held her mother in high regard, whenever Jewel got bullied at school and came home crying, it was her mother who would comfort her, giving a hug and kiss on the head. Jewel's mother, who was named Sapphire, would even sing a sweet lullaby that Jewel's grandmother used to sing to Sapphire. And now her mother was gone… Like Blu, Jewel held the fact that her mother was no longer around to see what a good woman she became because of her.

But, again, lets get back to the present.

Jewel was talking to her toucan friend, who was named Eva and Eva finally came to the chat Jewel didn't like one bit.

"So Jewel, did you find anyone yet?" Eva teased, Jewel getting uncomfortable.

"Eva, stop, it's my first year as a teacher, I'm not ready to start looking for a husband." Jewel replied with a sour expression.

"Oh come on, you got to find someone, I mean I been dating Rafi for only a couple of months and I can tell he's going to propose to me any day now." Eva smiled.

"Yeah, but that's different, you two known each other since high school and stayed close friends, and I didn't have any attraction to any boys." Jewel reminded the toucan.

"Well, what about Robert?" Eva suggested. "He seems nice and you knew him since high school."

"Eva, for the last time, Robert and I are just friends, we never got that close and besides we are mostly just friends because our fathers are friends." Jewel answered. "You know what, I need another coffee and a break from you." Jewel said and got up, while Eva chuckled.

However…

At the very moment that Jewel got up and was going to get another coffee, Blu got his coffees and was currently making his way to the door. What followed was a collision as Blu wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, trying his best not to spill his coffee. Blu and Jewel crashed into each other, Blu's coffee jumping out of the cup and splashing down onto Jewel's shirt.

Now, most females would have been upset and call the guy who did that a jerk, but as Jewel looked down to eye level with Blu, she didn't. Blu, who recovered quickly from the crash, apologized as he looked at the mess he created.

"Oh dear!" Blu shouted. "I'm so sorry! Let me get you some napkins."

Before Jewel could say a word, Blu was off and came back a few seconds later with several napkins, which he handed to Jewel. Jewel hesitantly took them and tried her best to wipe off the stains. As she was doing so, Blu kept apologizing.

"Again, I'm very sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Blu said for like the tenth time.

"It's fine, I guess I wasn't either." Jewel finally spoke as she gave up trying to clean the mess.

"Here, let me buy you a coffee." Blu offered.

Jewel thought about rejecting this offer, but Blu seemed nice, so she accepted. And while Blu was busy getting another coffee, she kinda of wanted to have a chat with him, it certainly was better than hanging out alone with crazy Eva. When Blu came back to her, Jewel decided to ask Blu.

"Say, uh…" Jewel said to Blu, not knowing his name.

"Blu." Blu introduced himself.

"Blu, do you want to sit down with me and my friend?" Jewel asked.

"Sure, I would like that." Blu replied with a smile as he followed Blu to her table, but…

"Eva?" Jewel whispered to herself. "Where are you?"

Jewel looked outside and saw her toucan friend on the opposite side of the street. Eva smiled and gave Jewel a feather tip up, meaning she saw everything and left so the two Blue macaws can talk alone together.

"Eva, I'm going to kill you!" Jewel shouted in her head.

"So, where's your friend?" Blu asked, curious because Jewel said that she was with her friend.

"Oh, I guess she needed to leave, lets just sit down." Jewel said, snapped out of her anger at her friend.

For the next half hour the two macaws chattered with each other about their lives, what they are currently doing for a living, about their families, stuff like that. And the more and more they talked to each other, the more they had this strange feeling growing inside their bodies. They didn't know it yet, but it was the beginning of the feeling of love.

Soon enough, Jewel, mesmerized by Blu's life, finally noticed something that she couldn't believe she didn't see. It was the latte that Blu got for his mother, Blu apparently forgot about it through all his talking.

"Hey Blu, who is that for?" Jewel asked, pointing at the latte.

"Huh?" Blu responded as he looked at the coffee cup Jewel was pointing her wing tip to. "Oh no! That was supposed to be for my mother! I completely lost track of time!"

The two then decided they talked enough for one day and said goodbye to each other. As Blu said his goodbye and Jewel was busy putting on her jacket, he decided to ask Jewel something important.

"Hey Jewel, can I ask you something?" Blu nervously started.

"Sure, what is it?" Jewel replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime…" Blu asked nervously, fearful of the answer.

Jewel was taken a bit back, but she thought that Blu was really nice and worth a shot, so she decided to accept.

"Sure, I guess we can, want to meet here?" Jewel requested.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Blu answered, almost to the point of blushing.

The two then parted ways and as they were doing so, they were already thinking about what to wear on the day and what to talk about and such. And they were also thinking about the future, they, again, didn't know it, but the rest of their lives were going to be very romantic…

* * *

 **And done with the first chapter!**

 **Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Just as a warning… This story is so going to be filled with cliches! So if you hate cliches, than sorry!**


	2. Beginnings of Romance

**Alright guys! I see a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter, which means it makes total sense to go on!**

 **So, I would like to thank Jameson The Phoenix Owl, jugalpratimdas, Nafi1412, ShadowDragonGhost13, Tomadahawk, T8ECR34TOR, RIO2lover100, and Zachmoviefan for pressing the fav and/or follow!**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention, last chapter… Robert is the same Roberto we all know and love, since this takes place in Minnesota, than Brazil, Robert is more proper for this setting.**

 **And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginnings of Romance

* * *

Both Blu and Jewel went back to their homes they shared with their single parent, Blu obviously getting home in only a minute since the bookstore was next to the coffee shop. However, he was really hoping his mother wasn't mad at him for taking so long. Blu got to the door and opened it, where his mother stood there with her wings crossed.

"What took you so long young man?" Mary demanded to know.

"Sorry mom…" Blu began with his head bent. "But I met and chatted with someone after I accidentally spilled coffee on her."

"Her…" Mary said in her mind, as now she was really interested and not mad at her son for being away so long. "Go on son." Mary told Blu in a more calm tone.

"Well, I was getting our coffees and while I was going to the door, this woman crashed into me and the coffee flew out and landed on her, I tried to help her and then I offered to pay her back by getting her another coffee." Blu continued. "She asked if I wanted to sit with her and I did, we ended up talking until she asked what I was doing with a second cup of coffee."

"Oh well, than that's fine son, just get back to organizing the books for next week." Mary told her son.

"Sure mom, do you want me to warm up your coffee?" Blu asked.

"No, it's fine, I don't feel like hot coffee." Mary told her son, but truthfully, drinking that cold coffee only reminded her that her son might fall in love with someone.

While Blu went back to work in his family's bookstore, Jewel was currently walking back home, lost in her mind as she kept thinking about Blu. She thought he was a rather good gentleman and quite a charmer too. However he was also very kind and generous, and she couldn't wait to see him again. And with her house in view, she actually felt her cheeks glow red as she smiled and became excited.

"Am I falling in love?" Jewel asked herself as she walked up the stone path to her front door, taking out the key to the house.

Jewel unlocked the door and went inside, then putting the keys down and taking off her jacket, putting that on a rack as she walked to the living room, where an elder male Blue macaw sat, with a pair of reading glasses on as he was reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad." Jewel greeted her father, Eddie.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day out with Eva?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, it was fine, except…" Jewel began, but wasn't sure how her father would react.

"What is it sweetie?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I kinda of met this guy, it's funny really, we crashed into each other and he spilled his coffee all over me." Jewel giggled. "We then talked for awhile before he needed to go home to his mother."

Eddie wasn't sure about this guy, he loved his daughter more than anything else in the world, with the exception of his now dead wife, Sapphire. He was very protective of Jewel and he didn't want his daughter to date the wrong guy. However he thought of what his wife would have wanted for their daughter too.

"Are you sure this man is good?" Eddie asked, curious as he put down his newspaper. "I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Don't worry dad, he's great, in fact I agreed to go out with him soon." Jewel smiled. "Anyway… I got to prepare for the lessons next school week, love you." And Jewel placed a kiss on her father's cheek before going up to her room.

"Love you too sweetie." Eddie said as he picked up his newspaper again and continued reading, but now he was also thinking about this guy his daughter just met.

As Jewel was preparing for the next school week, all she could think about, as she was organizing each days' lesson, was Blu. She was really falling for him. And as night fell and she went to sleep, well, she could only just stare up at the ceiling and picture Blu.

Meanwhile, the day also ended for Blu and his mother as the two went to sleep in their own beds. Blu having Jewel on his mind as he said goodnight to his mother.

"Goodnight mom, sweet dreams." Blu said happily to his mother.

"Goodnight son, sweet dreams to you too." Mary replied.

Unlike Eddie, Mary was in fact happy for her son, for she was always worried about Blu when he was growing up, having no interest in having a girlfriend, but now there was a chance that Blu would have a wife in the future. And Mary could become a grandmother, unfortunately someone was no longer here to see this…

"Oh David, if only you could see our son now…" Mary sighed sadly as she thought of her now dead husband.

Blu went inside his covers of his bed and sighed happily as he was happy about the day, like Jewel he also had these strange feelings throughout the day. And all he could picture while staring up at his ceiling, like Jewel, was her.

Another week passed, as Blu and Jewel had to work all week before going out together that Saturday night, both of them preparing during the day for the night. Both were extremely nervous as they spent all day making themselves look presentable.

Blu eventually wore a causal kind of suit, with a tweed jacket, a dark blue shirt, and brown trousers. His mother also helped him with his head feathers, making them look neat and cleaner. He was certainly handsome enough for any woman.

Jewel wore a simple black dress, with a pair of high heels, and red lipstick on her beak. She also made her head feathers neat and clean. She was certainly charming and pretty enough for any man.

As soon as both Blu and Jewel were finished, they both said goodbye to their single parents.

"Bye mom, wish me luck." Blu smiled as his mother busily put the finishing touches on her son as she was a caring mother after all.

"I will and have fun son." Mary encouraged Blu as he walked out of the bookstore.

Meanwhile Jewel was saying goodbye to her father, who was still unsure that his daughter should go.

"Jewel, are you sure this is a good idea, are you sure you're not rushing into this?" Eddie asked.

"Dad, I'm sure, don't worry I'll be fine." Jewel smiled to reassure her father and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "See you later."

"Alright sweetie, just don't stay out too late." Eddie said.

And Jewel walked out of the house and to the coffee shop to meet Blu, who was currently waiting for Jewel. He was so anxious to see Jewel again, he kept looking at his watch and tapping his talons down on the floor, hoping Jewel would show. Eventually he saw Jewel coming up and he stood up to greet her, he was also taken aback by how pretty she was.

"Hey Jewel." Blu greeted her as she came up. "Wow, you really look pretty tonight."

"Thanks, you are very handsome tonight as well." Jewel commented on Blu as she blushed from Blu's comment.

"Well, we better hurry up if we are to make our reservation." Blu said as he couldn't help but keep staring at such a beautiful job Jewel did to make herself pretty for tonight.

Jewel noticed and was rather flattered by Blu's attraction to her, but she didn't say anything and only started walking next to Blu, with her head down as she couldn't help but keep blushing. And that only became more when Blu put his wing around her to keep her warm during the walk to the restaurant, he wasn't sure whether or not to do it, but he did eventually decide to do so.

The two continued walking silently to the restaurant and when they finally got to it, they both knew that tonight was going to be really special, for it was their first official date and boy what a night it was going to be.

* * *

 **Classical dinner date… What a cliche… Told you so!**

 **Oh and Eddie is, of course, the same Eduardo we know and love!**

 **And on a last note, I also have written my first MLP: FiM fic, if you're a brony or pegasister, than check it out and see you next time!**


	3. Dinner Date

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm very sorry for the delay! Because of two "certain" FFN brothers, or used to be brothers, I have been very stressed because they been pestering me a lot and really gave me headaches. Plus, school, my own personal life, along other things really is tiring for me.**

 **Anyway… You guys didn't come here to hear me complain, you guys came to read the next chapter, so I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner Date

* * *

After a short walk, the two finally got to the restaurant and Blu held open the door for Jewel, like a true gentleman would. Jewel blushed a bit as Blu waited for her to walk in first.

"Have you always been such a gentleman, Blu?" Jewel asked in a teasing way.

"Well, yes, my father taught me that." Blu replied as he walked in after Jewel.

The two walked in next to each other and came in front of the proprietor and the bird greeted the pair with a smile.

"Good evening you two, how can I help you?" The proprietor asked nicely.

"I have a reservation, for Blu and Jewel." Blu said to the bird.

"Oh yes." The proprietor said to himself as he looked at the list of reservations. "Here we go, if you two will follow me."

Blu and Jewel followed the proprietor to their table, which was a nice table, because it was next to a window and it had a nice view of the landscape outside. The proprietor put the menus down on the table and let Blu and Jewels sit down. Blu, however, first took out Jewel's seat for her and Jewel gladly sat down with her face going more red. Blu then went to his chair and sat down while the proprietor said his final remarks.

"Well, your waiter will be with you shortly, please enjoy your meal." The proprietor said.

"Thank you." Blu and Jewel said at the same time, both chuckling as the proprietor left to give them privacy.

Blu and Jewel both put up their meals on the table, hiding their faces from each other as they decided what to eat. From time to time, both of them would glance at the other, admiring how handsome or pretty the other looked. Soon enough, with their meals in mind, the waiter came with a pitcher of water and two glasses.

"Hello, my name is Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight." The waiter named Mark said. "Would you guys like some wine?"

"Sure, I would like that, Jewel?" Blu said, looking at Jewel.

"I would also like that." Jewel agreed to the wine.

"Great and can I take your order?" Mark asked.

"Sure, I would like the NY strip steak." Blu gave what he wanted.

"Excellent and for you maiden?" Mark turned to Jewel.

"I'll have the salmon." Jewel placed her order.

"Alright, anything else?" Mark asked.

"No." Blu and Jewel said at the same time.

"Well enjoy, I'll be back with your food." And Mark left to take care of other tables.

As soon as Mark left, the two felt a bit awkward as they really didn't know what to say to each other. Both of them felt some sweat coming down as they thought what to say to begin a conversation. Eventually Blu saved them from the night becoming a disaster.

"So Jewel…" Blu began nervously. "You said you work as an elementary school teacher?"

"Oh yes…" Jewel replied, a bit caught off guard as she was also deep in thought. "I really like it, I get to connect with so many young kids and see their smiles, it's actually relaxing."

"Well that sounds nice, I wish I could have been that active as your little students, I wasn't that sociable when I was young." Blu informed his date.

"Oh?" Jewel wondered. "How come?"

"Well, I was that kind of kid that would just sit against the wall and read books, been that way all through to college." Blu told Jewel. "In high school, I used to wear glasses and just sit against the wall outside during lunch and read."

"Wait…" Jewel remembered something from her past. "Did you go to Moose Lake high school?"

"Yes, I did, why?" Blu asked, curious now.

"Because I would always see this boy with his face buried in a book just sitting quietly against the wall." Jewel said to the surprise of Blu.

"Yeah, that was me." Blu chuckled in light of the memory. "You must think I'm a nerd.

"No, I think it's rather cute and mature." Jewel replied, giving a reassuring smile. "So, you work in your mom's bookstore?"

"Well actually, it's my grandfather's and when he passed, he gave it in his will to my father and when my father passed, my mother and I kept the family business running." Blu corrected Jewel. "But, later on, I want to work for a publishing company, not that I hate the family business, but in the future, I really need a job that would support me better."

"Do you imagine a wife and kids in the future?" Jewel asked, however debating before in her mind whether or not to ask.

"Well…" Blu thought about it deeply. "Maybe, but that's the trick to life, we don't know what the future will bring."

"Well, thanks for the answer, Mr. Smartypants." Jewel teased Blu, Blu also chuckling at the funny comment by his date.

The two enjoyed their talk until their food and wine came. Mark putting the food in front of the two and then pouring out two glasses of wine. After he finished that, he left, but not before saying…

"Enjoy your meal." Mark smiled and left, leaving the two to enjoy their food and wine.

"Here's to a great night." Jewel said as she raised her wine glass to click into Blu's.

"Agreed." Blu replied and the two touched glasses and took a sip, enjoying the refreshing liquid.

After the wine sip, they then enjoyed their food, but also making small talk as they ate. Getting to know each other more and sharing some laughs in there as well. The night was going so well and the two became comfortable and at ease being with each other. Eventually they both finished their food and got the check from Mark. When the check came Blu took it right away and paid for the two of them, yet another sign of a true gentleman.

"Ready to leave Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yes, very much so." Jewel replied.

The two left the restaurant, thanking the proprietor first before leaving, for the good treatment. As soon as the two were outside, in the Minnesota night, Jewel felt cold and started shivering a bit, she neglected to bring her own jacket because she thought she could handle the cold despite wearing only a dress, but being a Minnesota native the cold was normal weather. Blu noticed this and took off his jacket to give to Jewel for the walk home.

"Blu, there's no need, I'm fine." Jewel tried to reassure Blu.

"No, it's not, you might catch a cold." Blu insisted and made sure the jacket was secure on Jewel.

"What about you?"Jewel asked, since Blu was now prone to catching a cold.

"I'll be better." Blu smiled. "Lets get you home."

The two began walking to Jewel's house, Blu having his wing over Jewel, while Jewel was so touched by Blu, she tried not to cry, but some tears came out, luckily, Blu didn't notice it. They walked silently until Jewel saw her house and told Blu they were here. They walked up the stone path and got to the front door, where they stopped and faced each other.

"I had a really good time Blu, probably the best day I had in awhile." Jewel smiled, really grateful for the good time Blu gave her.

"You're welcome." Blu replied.

"Hey, would you like to see my father?" Jewel asked, and to this, Blu got a bit scared.

"Sure…" Blu replied, with a hint of uncertainly.

Jewel knocked on the door and a minute later Eddie answered it to see the two standing there. He was rather surprised.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Blu." Jewel introduced Blu to her father.

"Nice to meet you sir." Blu nervously extended out his wing for a shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too…" Eddie replied, accepting the wingshake, but giving Blu an intimidating look in his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later Blu, goodnight." Jewel said to Blu, but forgot about something…

"Jewel… Aren't you forgetting something?" Blu was referring to the jacket he loaned to Jewel for the walk home.

"Huh?" Jewel was confused, but looked to where Blu was pointing and laughed softly when she noticed she was still wearing Blu's jacket." Oh right, you probably want this back."

"Yeah, I do." Blu laughed back and took the jacket nicely from Jewel and put it on him. "Say, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure, dad?" Jewel turned to her father.

"Oh right, I'll leave you two alone." Eddie said and went back inside to wait for Jewel.

"So, now that we gone out for the first time officially, do you want to do this again?" Blu asked, nervous to know Jewel's answers.

"Give me your phone." Jewel replied, confusing Blu.

"Okay…" And Blu gave Jewel his phone.

Jewel typed something into Blu's phone, while Blu watched with wonder and interest to what Jewel was doing. When Jewel was done, she handed back his phone. Blu took one good look at it to see… A phone number.

"Call me." Jewel smiled and then went inside her house.

Blu couldn't believe it, but it was real. As he stood there dumbfounded, he realized he should get back home himself and as he walked back home and out of seeing distance from Jewel's house, he yelled out one word…

"YES!"

* * *

 **Why am I suddenly hungry after writing this chapter?**

 **Oh well… At least it's a good thing I ate my dinner shortly before finishing up this chapter!**

 **And if you are still confused about the setting, let me put it in another way. If you saw Zootopia, than picture that, but for birds, living in Moose Lake, Minnesota.**

 **I know you guys have great imaginations! It shouldn't be that hard to picture it!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I got sad news to bring…

Unfortunately I have lost the motivation to continue this story, and I also have a lot of other stories that interest me more at the moment.

However that's the sad news… For the good news, since you guys really want this story to continue, I have decided and given permission to my friend, T8ECR34TOR, to continue the story for me!

So make sure to check out his version when it comes out! I promise he will do a much better job than me and you guys will still be happy!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


End file.
